A pretty dangerous quest
by Silver Darkness Star
Summary: After the Titan War, Percy and Annabeth embark on yet another mission: to inform Sally Jackson of their recent change in relationship status. Despite everything she's been through, Annabeth can't help but feel anxious... *set maybe... a week after the titan war?*


Summary:

After the Titan War, Percy and Annabeth embark on yet another mission: to inform Sally Jackson of their recent change in relationship status. Despite everything she's been through, Annabeth can't help but feel anxious...

Disclaimer:I own nothing you recognise as canon.

* * *

Annabeth still engaged in the belief she'd had since she was twelve years old: Always, _always_ have a plan.

She'd lived by that philosophy for a long time now, and when she was younger, had spent hours and hours and hours designing strategies and complex maneuvers, whether it be fighting monsters or planning out the next game of Capture the Flag, Annabeth was ready to face anything coming her way.

And she had a plan for today. She and Percy would drop in, have a discussion, and part way through the conversation they'd deliver the news. Simple but eloquent, as all the greatest plans were.

Then why was she nervous?

Annabeth had faith in her plan. Her strategies normally never failed, unless they were tampered with or someone didn't stick to the conditions set forth by the plan (*cough*Stoll Brothers*cough*).

Maybe it was because of the subject of the scheme, which was informing one Sally Jackson about her son and his newly appointed girlfriend who was...you guessed it, Annabeth.

She and Percy were standing in a subway station right now, Percy being in a nearby phone booth to tell his mother he was coming ( "Percy what do you mean haven't told her we're coming?" "Well it sorta slipped my mind-" "How can it slip your mind I've been telling you for the past two weeks!" ) and Annabeth was pretending to read a subway map, even though she knew which train she was going on. Her grey eyes were clouded over with thoughts. She continued this practice for a little while until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Annabeth?" She jumped and spun around. It was Percy, his green eyes shining with concern. "I'm fine," She said quickly, cutting off a question before it was even asked. Annabeth was never startled.

"Did you tell your mother we're coming?" Percy didn't seem particularly convinced, but he let it go.

"Yeah, she's pleased enough that we're visiting."

A tiny voice started whispering in the back at Annabeth's mind. She couldn't decipher what it was saying, but something unpleasant for sure. A crackly voice on the intercom spoke up.

"_Upper East Side Manhattan pulling in now." _

"That's us." She lightly pulled Percy by the hand onto the train, trying to get away from that negative voice in her head, telling her, though cryptically, that her plan wouldn't work.

Percy was worried about his girlfriend.

When they had gotten on the subway, wanting to prove chivalry is still here, gave the last seat in the compartment to her. He was quite pleased with himself for thinking of that one, and allowed himself to believe, if only for a little while, that he was getting better at navigating this whole 'Relationship' thing.

Then he noticed Annabeth's demeanour. Percy had started a conversation and halfway through his mini-rant he realised that the daughter of Athena wasn't listening to a word he was saying, just twirling a strand blonde hair around her finger, which made him feel like a bit of an idiot. Though in fairness, she did apologise for zoning out ... then went right back to it again moments later.

Well, being honest, he often felt like an idiot, mainly because Annabeth was a bit of a certainly didn't intend to make him feel like this, but babbling on about something and realising he was talking to himself made him feel even more so.

She was obviously unfocused, which she almost never was, and deep in thought. Though in fairness she was always a deep thinker, but usually paid more attention to her surroundings first. Was she worried about something? Was there something she wasn't telling him? Gods, what she was breaking up with him and was trying to break it to him nicely?

'_Wait a minute, no. She wouldn't ask to visit my mom and then break up with me. That doesn't make sense, and Annabeth always thinks logically. Maybe I've done something to upset her ... forget an anniversary? No. Criticise any of her skills? Nah. Say I could beat her at Capture the Flag - actually, I'm not that stupid...'_

The rest of the silent subway ride contained Annabeth trapped in her thoughts, and Percy trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

For some strange reason, Annabeth felt a strange knot of tension in her stomach as she Percy walked down the apartment block.

'_Just stick to the plan.' _She thought to herself.

They got to the front of Sally and Paul's apartment. Percy rang the buzzer, and soon after he hung up, Annabeth realised why she'd been so anxious.

She wanted approval.

Her own mother was (even though she'd _never _say it aloud) hard enough to please, but she had a standard for her children. Be a good hero, a good architect. Hate spiders. Athena may have been difficult, but at least she made it clear what she wanted. But Sally on the other hand…

While exceptionally nice, she probably had a lot of different expectations for her. Sally wouldn't want to know how many dangerous situations she'd gotten herself out of, how many monsters she'd slayed (not that Annabeth was keeping track or anything), in fact, it would probably just make her worried for her son.

So for Annabeth, despite all her planning, she was completely unaware of what to do, and that made her feel very vulnerable. Of course she had talked to Sally and Paul before, but never as Percy's girlfriend. Was there a certain protocol about meetings like this?

Percy was studying her. She met his intense sea green stare. "Annabeth, are you alright?"

She was about to say 'no' when the door swung open. Standing in the doorframe was none other than Sally Jackson. She beamed when she say both of them and Annabeth tried to smile back, but was becoming panicked with every plan-less second that went by.

Sally embraced Percy, then moved onto the daughter of Athena. Annabeth would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised, but reciprocated the hug anyway. There was a faint aroma of cookies about her, and Annabeth suddenly felt a bit better.

"It's been ages since I've seen you both! How's camp?" They ascended to the apartment above as Percy described the news of Camp Half-Blood, and Annabeth tried to formulate a plot of when she was going to tell Sally that she and Percy were together.

"I see..any news with you Annabeth?" Annabeth's brain came to a screeching halt just then. Completely unprepared, she said what first came into her mind.

"Cookies," She blurted out. Realising her mistake, she carried on quickly. "Er, I mean..no, no there isn't." She finished lamely. A weak answer and she knew it. Both of the Jacksons were looking at her in befuddlement. She tried to pick up the conversation again. "So..what about you Sally? How's Paul?"

The look of confusion lifted slightly from Sally's face as she answered the demigod's question. "Well I'm fine. My novel's almost done so I'm just trying to complete the ending, and Paul is at a teacher's conference at Goode. Are you alright Annabeth?"

"Oh yes I'm fine. Glad to hear about the novel, what are your plans for ending it? A cliffhanger or a nice resolved ending?"

"Well it's…" Annabeth was mentally kicking herself for acting like such an idiot.

'_C'mon Annabeth focus!' _She mentally chided. '_You've had to improvise before,you can do it this time!' _

"...so not much left to be done." She nodded and the conversation changed again.

A little while later, the half blood couple had scoffed down (as Annabeth had predicted) cookies, and also tea, courtesy of the ever brilliant Sally's culinary perfection.

Annabeth had relaxed, but was still anxious about telling Sally her and Percy's status as 'more than friends'. Finally she saw an opportunity.

"I'll take these over to the kitchen," Sally said, picking up the cups.

"I'll help." Annabeth responded quickly, picking up the large plate. Apparently Sally had been baking before Percy had called, and Annabeth was glad she had been. Those cookies were well worth it.

Sally smiled. "Thank you dear." She shot a look at Percy, who had a cookie wedged in his mouth. Percy's eyes widened comically when he realised what that look meant. Annabeth smiled to herself. '_Seaweed Brain..'_ She was about to take the plate over when she shot Percy a look of her own. _We tell her now. _Percy gulped down the cookie and nodded.

She took the plate over and returned to the living room, and Percy stood up.

"Mom," He started. "Me and Annabeth have something to tell you." '_Annabeth and I..' _Annabeth thought in a nit-pickingly.

"What?" Sally asked curiously. "Nothing bad I hope?" '_I hope so too..'_

"We're ...together." '_It all comes down to this.' _Sally was speechless. For a moment, there was a stunned silence. Then she muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like the word "Finally".

"I have to say, I'm pleased." And that one sentence was all it took for Annabeth's fears to dissipate.

Sometime later, after filling Ms. Jackson in on the details, the couple had to leave.

After saying their goodbyes and after Percy promised to be careful and keep in touch and a whole bunch of things. Annabeth promised to remind him of these things.

Just as Percy had gone out the door, and Annabeth was about to follow, Sally caught her by the shoulder. She was smiling, so Annabeth figured it couldn't be too bad.

"Annabeth, I know full well you can look after yourself, but you should be careful too." Annabeth smiled. "I will." "And while you're at it look after him too. And if he does something stupid, tell me. I promise I will deal with him thoroughly."

"Understood." They hugged, and said goodbye, and Annabeth sauntered downstairs. She found Percy waiting near the entrance. "What was that all abou-" His sentence was cut off by Annabeth kissing him full force.

She let go, leaving him with a star struck look in his eyes. She smiled. "Never you mind, Seaweed Brain."

She took his hand, and they walked out of the building.

* * *

AN: Yeah. I think Annabeth was a lil' ooc here, so sorry about that. My first PJO fic, so uh...don't judge to harshly?Reviews. Reviews are good. Constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. At least not for my first one :)

Uhh...its been a while since Ive been on ffn, but i found this in the archives and thought, why not. Its quite old, maybe...three years? Sorry guys. Also I dont really know what the PJO fandom is into at the moment, so this might not be up to scratch. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed :D

-Silver


End file.
